Coffee and a Bear Claw
by sexbell
Summary: Coffee and a bear claw is back up after i reworkd it a little, this is a sequel to "Regina's Dream" there may still be some spelling mistake's so i like to say sorry for that, but i am hoping it will be easier to read, this is from Emma POV


**This is a sequel to Regina's Dream this is also taken from Emma Point of view **

I am sitting at my desk doing some paperwork, not that there is much paperwork to do in a small town like StoryBrooke and did I say, I was doing paperwork I mean trying to do paperwork since I can't stop thinking about Regina or Henry.

But mostly I can't stop thinking about Regina, I guess that because I feel a little guilty about last night and this morning, when Regina needed me and I was not there for her, well I was there I just made out I did not care about her.

But I am still angry with Regina over the whole Mary Margaret and Kathryn situation, that when I am near her I can't help but let her know how hurt I am and all I seen to do is be mean to her.

I know you are asking me why am I still with Regina then if she hurt me so much ? Well the answer is Henry, I stay for Henry and nothing else, because I can never forgive Regina for what she did, I just hope that maybe one day I can find it in me to somehow forgive Regina, so that maybe we can be a family again.

I give up on doing the paperwork and walk to granny's diner for a coffee and bear claw, as I walk toward granny's diner I notice people looking at me and I know they are whisperer about me staying with Regina, but I know most people in this town know I only stay for Henry, but I really did not care what people say about me, I only care about what my friends think and that their don't believe me when I tell them I have only stayed with Regina for Henry sake.

I know I could not find anything on Regina to prove she was involved in Kathryn disappear, but I just knew she was involved somehow and so did everyone else, even if I could not find proof.

"Morning Ruby" I say smiling at my friend, Ruby is one of my very good friend here in StoryBrooke,

"Hi Emma, Coffee ?" Ruby asks me with a smile

"yes please" I say taking a seat

"so how are you and Regina doing ?" Ruby asks me, she always asks because Ruby is the one person, who has not judged me for staying with Regina and she care about my relationship with Regina, but I do not know if that is because of Henry or because Ruby knows how happy we use to been together before any of this started.

"no change" I tell her, with a sad look in my eyes

"Really? I am sorry, but Emma it is going to take time" Ruby say handing me, my coffee and a bear claw "have you two tried talking ? And no I don't mean talking to Henry while having dinner or about Henry work home or how he doing at school ? I mean talk like you use to" Ruby asks me and I had to smile a little because it is nice to know someone in this town still care's about me.

"we talk without yelling which is something, but no we don't talk like we use to or do anything like we use" I say looking down at my coffee "and I miss it, I miss Regina, but I don't know how to talk to her or be there for her and I did only stay for Henry sake" I say to Ruby before taking a bite out of my bear claw.

"what do you mean by there for her ?" Ruby asks me "what happen ?" Ruby asks me wanting to know, and maybe if I talked about it, getting off my chest may help, then maybe I could get my paperwork done.

"Regina have a nightmare last night and I acted like I did not give a shit" I say as I remember the way Regina have looked last night, like a scared little girl "all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her that it was going to be alright and that it was just a dream" I say before drinking some of my coffee "but I did not, I acted like I did not even care, I just when back to sleep" I say feeling really bad about the way I had acted toward her last night..

"like I say it going to take time" Ruby tells me taking my hand in her hand and giving it a little squeeze

"that not the worst of it" I tell Ruby and got a look from her telling me to continued "you know Regina apple tree?" I asks her and Ruby nodded a yes "I want to get the newspaper this morning like I do every morning and I notice something was wrong with Regina apple tree, so I when to take a closer look, all the apple were rotted" I say before taking another bite out of my bear claw.

"I told Regina and she went outside to her tree, I of course followed her and she was really upset at seeing her beloved tree like that" I say before drinking some of my coffee "I told her I was sorry about her tree and that with some tender loving care that maybe she could get her tree back to health" I tell Ruby before taking the last bite of my bear claw.

"see there you go, that is a start" Ruby say before filling up my coffee cup

"it was, until Regina started to walk toward me wanted me to hold her and I could not get out of there fast enough" I tells Ruby remembering the look of hurt in Regina's eye's as she walked toward me.

"Emma, I am going to asks you something and I want you to answer without thinking about it alright ?" Ruby asks me

"was you watching friends again last night ? Because I saw that episode" I tell Ruby as I laugh a little

"what so funny?" Kathryn asks as she walked over to us and stood next to me

"oh nothing just something I saw on friends last night" Ruby tells Kathryn before giving me a quick look "so coffee ?" Ruby asks Kathryn

"yes please, and make it to go" Kathryn tells Ruby

"so Kathryn how are you doing ?" I asks her and not just because I am the sheriff but because I care about Kathryn as well.

"good, I been better, taking it one day at a time" Kathryn answer me and I could tell she did not really know herself.

"that good, and if there is anything I can do, just let me know" I tell Kathryn giving her a smile

"there is something you can do, you can tell me, what you are still doing with Regina ?" Kathryn asks me not looking very happy

I look away from her and down at my coffee "I am with her for Henry sake" I tells her

"and if it was not for Henry, you would not been with her right ?" Kathryn asks me

"no I would not be" I tell her drinking some of my coffee as Ruby handed Kathryn her take out coffee

"you keep telling your self that and you may actually start to believe it" Kathryn say to me "thank Ruby" Kathryn say to Ruby giving her a smile before leaving the diner.

"in a way Kathryn right" Ruby say to me and I give her a look "look Kathryn saw what you and Regina was like before all this happen, so did I, you love her and Regina in her way loves you" Ruby says to me and I know in my heart that it was true "Okay so I am going to asks you some question and I want you to answer them without thinking about it" Ruby tells me again and I know I have better playing long because Ruby will not let me get out of this.

"Okay find, ask away, but make it quick, I got a lot of paperwork to do" I tell Ruby knowing it not really true.

"let start of with some easy question first" Ruby tells me "and remember only yes or no answer" Ruby reminded me "okay first question" Ruby tell me before I give her a nod,

"do you love Henry ?" she asks me

"yes" I say giving her a look

"I told you we would start off easy" Ruby say smiling at me "did you every have a dog growing up?"

"No" I answer her

"do you like Regina apple tree ?" Ruby asks me

"yes" I say knowing we was getting to the Regina question's now

"are you sorry for what you did to Regina's Apple tree ?" Ruby asks me and I know she was talking about me going at Regina's apple tree with a chainsaw

"yes" I answer her and I still feel a little guilt about that

"do you love Regina ?" Ruby asks me and here we go

"yes" I say without thinking

"do you want to be with Regina ?" Ruby asks me not letting me say anything

"yes" I answer her again without thinking

"do you want to make up with Regina ?" Ruby asks me

"more then anything" I tells Ruby

"that was not a yes or no answer" Ruby say to me "but it good enough" Ruby say to me smiling "now you got your answer, the question is what are you going to do about it ?" Ruby asks me

"I do not know, I don't know what I am going to say to Regina or where to start" I say putting my head in my hands

"then don't say anything at all" Ruby say and I look up from my hands "just kiss her, just walk right up to Regina, pull her into you and kiss her like there is no tomorrow and there see now you feel and go from there" Ruby tells me

"Ruby this is not a movie" I tell her before finish my coffee and getting up "life dose not work like that" I say before giving Ruby some money for the coffee's and bear claw "I see you later" I tell Rudy before walking toward the door.

"just think about it Emma" I hear Ruby calling after me "and if you want me to watch Henry for you I be more then happy to" I just heard Ruby say just before leaving the diner.

I go back to the sheriff department and again try to do my paperwork, but I still could not concentrate because all I could hear was Ruby voice in my head telling me to just kiss Regina over and over again.

After about another thirty minute of getting nothing done I decided to just give up on the paperwork and go home and try to think of a way for me and Regina to move past this.

As I pulled up into the drive way, I see Regina car and I take a deep breath, I did not think she would been here, I have hoped that I could of have sometime to myself to work out what I was going to say to Regina, since I know I am the one pulling away from her, but then again I am not the one in the wrong.

I take a deep breath before getting out of my car and slowly walking up to the front door, I take in yet another deep breath before opening the door and walking in and as soon as I walked in the door I am hit with the smell of apples coming from the kitchen and it made me hungry.

"Regina ?" I called out for her still having no idea what I was going to say or where to start, hoping that I am not going to been mean or hurtful to her again.

"in the kitchen" Regina called back to me and I find myself taking another deep breath before walking toward the kitchen and again I hear Ruby words in my head.

I push Ruby out of my mind as I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Regina bending over to get something out of the oven and I always said that Regina looked so beautiful when she was in the kitchen cooking, because she just looked so relax and carefree.

"what are you cooking ?" I asks before I even knew the words were out of my mouth

"apply turnover" Regina tells me as she pulled it on a plane before she looked at me "Emma what wrong ?" Regina asks with a worried look on her face.

"Regina shut the fuck up" I say going over to her and kissing her, Regina must of been in shock as she did not kiss me back.

After a minute or two, Regina started to move her hands up my arms and into my hair pulling me into her and when the need for air became an issues, we pull back from each other, but not all the way as we rested our foreheads on each other.

"what happen to you today ?" Regina asks me as she looked me in the eyes "well what every it was, I like it" Regina say with a smile on her face.

"Regina what part of shut up did you don't understand ?" I asks Regina before kissing her again but only a little this time as I still need air "and you can thank Ruby, I took her advice" I tell Regina before kissing her again

"well I will have to thank Ruby the next time I see her" Regina say to me still smiling

"Regina you have been a very bad girl and I need to teach you a lesson" I say giving Regina a quick kiss on the lips

"I can't wait" Regina say to me smiling like no tomorrow

"I also need to teach you a lesson in listening, as I told you to shut up" I say before kissing Regina on the lips again before hitting her on the ass as hard as I could and then dragging her out of the kitchen and up to the bedroom to teach her a lesson she will never forget.


End file.
